A muzzle device is generally used on the muzzle of a firearm or cannon. Muzzle devices are used to redirect propellant gasses to counter recoil and unwanted rising of the barrel during rapid fire. Even though there are significant advantages of using a muzzle device, there are some notable disadvantages too.
In general, the muzzle device is positioned perimetrically around the barrel of the firearm. Thus, the muzzle device can obstruct the view along the existing front sight of the firearm when the firearm is in use. As a result, the existing front sight of the firearm cannot be utilized in some instances.
A considerable number of existing muzzle devices do not have a front sight. Thus, a user who routinely uses a front sight when firing can have difficulties using the firearm when a muzzle device is attached. To cater a wide range of users, it is clear that the external muzzle devices need to be appropriately designed.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. To do so, the present invention introduces a front sight that is mounted onto an external muzzle device. Thus, the user can utilize the front sight for alignment purposes even when the external muzzle device is used. More specifically, the present invention provides an alignment aid even if the muzzle device obstructs the view along the original front sight of the firearm.